Metalmorph
by B-Man33
Summary: This is not a crossover, it is just a story i wanted to publish. A young teen in NYC is having trouble with life when a meteor falls from the sky and it change his life forever.


METALMORPH

My name is Rick Smith. My story start's when I was sixteen. I was born as the son of Andrew and Stacy Smith on December 1st 1992. We lived on 128th Street in Harlem. My parents owned a deli underneath our apartment. My parents were the best people in the world. They were always kind, and they never got mad. Life was good. The only problem was living a dangerous neighborhood. Ever since I was little my parents had always warned me about all of the gang violence in our neighborhood. I hardly ever walk home alone, so I am always walking with my friends. The most feared gang in the area was a gang that hung out underneath the 125th Street Metro North train station earning them the name The Train Gang. They were a small but strong gang that had connections all over Harlem. I had always done my best to avoid them, but they occasionally go after me. Ever since I was a little boy I had always liked comic books, especially the ones that are based in NYC like Spiderman and the Fantastic 4. I would dream at night about being a superhero, going around the city and beating up the bad guys. At school I was a straight A student. I was a member of a local basketball team, and I had a lot of friends. Life was good, about a year ago. Just down the street from our home another larger deli opened. They had more to offer then us, and they had better prices. We were losing business. With little money left my dad did something that cost him dearly, he went to the Train Gang for help. After begging and begging the Gang decided to help us, but we had to give them a quarter of our income ever month. My dad agreed to the terms, and a couple of days later the new deli from down the street was gone. Business was coming back. But my dad was not the same. He was not always happy and cheerful, but depressed and angry. My dad started yelling at me and my mom when he was upset, and sometimes even scared off customers. We did not have as much money as we used to now that we had to pay the Train Gang for helping us. After about half a year my dad stopped paying the Gang their monthly wage and this was a big mistake. On the night of February 23rd 2008 I was walking home from the movies. It was dark and I was alone. I was passing the Metro North station when I heard yelling. I looked over and under the street light I saw my dad and the Gang. I could not tell what they were yelling about. I was starting to get scared. I saw my dad start to walk away, and then I heard the gun shot. The next thing that I saw was my dad laying on the ground, and the gang walking away. I ran over to my dad hoping that he was ok. But I was too late. He was gone. I called the police and they got their right away. The body was taken away. The funeral was held about a week later. My dad was buried in the Trinity Church Cemetery. The police did not do anything about my dad's murder in fear of the Train Gang and all of their connections around Harlem. I did not believe it. My father is dead and no one is doing anything about it. My mother was thrown into a deep depression. She hardly ever smiled anymore. It was unreal. Our life was perfect before, and now it is all falling apart. In school my grades were fall dramatically. I soon started skipping school about twice a week. Sometimes I would go and hang in the city, and other days I would go to the Trinity Church Cemetery and sit in front of my dad's grave all day. I started getting in fights soon earning me a bad reputation. The deli was doing very poorly, we were lucky if we got more than ten customers a day. One day I was walking home from school one day when I saw several people walking out of the back door of our deli. I looked closer and recognized the people as members of the Train Gang. I started to run after them, but they got away. I went in through the front door of the deli. No one was there. I went upstairs. My mom was not home. I did not take much thought of it. I went to my room and turned on my TV and Xbox. My mom came home about 45 minutes later. That night at around 8:00 there was a knock at the door. I answered it and it was a cop. I recognized him. It was the cop that came the night that my dad was murdered. He said that he here to see my mom. My mom came out and the cop asked if he could search the apartment. My mom asked what he was looking for. The cop said that they got a call down at the station that a Dunkin Donuts down on 125th street had been robbed of one thousand three hundred and forty seven dollars earlier that afternoon, and that someone saw my mom running down the street at the time of the robbery. Both me and my mom did not know what the cop was talking about. After searching my mother's room the cop came back with a small bag full of money. The cop handcuffed my mom and took her away. This could not be happening. How is all this possible. My head was swimming with questions. I did not sleep that night. I did not go to school the next day. I spent the day at my father's grave. At about 4:30 that afternoon I was walking home. I was passing the 125th Street Metro North station when I noticed the Train Gang talking to someone. I looked closer and saw that it was the cop that arrested my mom. The cop was shaking hands with one of the gang members and then he was handed a roll of money. I also saw that he was laughing. It all made since. My mother was framed by the Train Gang and the cop was in on it. Then I heard a yell. I looked up and saw one of the gang members pointing at me. They all started running toward me. Two of them pulled out guns and started shooting at me. I ran away as fast as I could. The gang and the cop chased me for about three blocks before they gave up. I kept running all the way to the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir in Central Park. I stayed there for a couple of hours, fearing that if I go home I will get shot by the Train Gang. I bought a couple of hot dogs and watched all of people walk by. I sat some of the boulders. Soon all of the people left fearing staying in the park at night. I could not think of any way that my life could get worse. Then I noticed something in the sky. It was kind of bright, but small. It seemed to be getting closer. I kept staring at it. I knew it was coming closer. I could see it falling straight at me. I dove out of the way into some bushes. The object crashed into the grass. After the smoke cleared I poked my head out of the bush. It was a meteor. I slowly walked toward it. As I was approaching the meteor, it split open. I looked inside. Inside the meteor was a silvery looking liquid. After staring at it for a few second I reached my left index and middle finger into the liquid. It felt dense. I stared at it for a few seconds. Then it started to move. It was moving all around my finger. I tried to shake it off, but it was still there. It started covering my hand, then my arm, then my whole body. I felt it as it started moving toward my face. I was stumbling backwards when I tripped and hit my head on one of the rocks behind me. Then I blacked out. When I woke up I felt different. I rubbed my hand on my head. But my head felt different. It felt really smooth. I looked at my hand and my heart started beating very fast. My hand was silver. My other hand was silver too. I ran over to the Reservoir and knelt down on some rocks in front of the water. I looked into my reflection in the water. My face was silver. My face looked exactly the same, but my skin was just silver. I also noticed that my pupils were also silver. I opened up my hoodie and looked down my shirt. All I saw was silver skin. Same with my feet and legs. My whole body was silver. I yelled and slammed my fists on the rocks. The rocks suddenly crumbled into small little piece's. I jumped back when the rock broke. I did know how I did that. I looked down and picked up a small rock. I squeezed it and the rock crumbled in my hand. I was feeling very confused. I walked over to a nearby boulder. I punched it as hard as I could and it shattered into hundreds of pieces. I did not know how I was doing this. But I was still worried about my new appearance. I did not know how I was going to fix it. There were hundreds of questions swimming through my mind. What was I going to do? Then I heard sirens in the distance. The police were coming. I then remembered the meteor. I had to get out of here before the police arrived. I zipped up my hoodie and pull the hood over my head. Then I started running north, out of the park. I ran down 110th street until I reached Park Avenue. I ran all the way up Park Av until I reached 128th street. I sprinted down the street to the deli. I tried to open the front door, but it was locked. I reached into my pocket for the key, but it was gone. I must have fallen out when I was running. I was thinking of a way to get inside when I felt my left index finger move, but I was not the one moving it. I looked down and my finger was now in the exact shape of my store key. I was staring at my finger for about a minute until I put it to the lock. I fit perfectly and when I turned it the door unlocked. I hurried inside and locked the door, than I ran upstairs. I sat on the couch and kept staring at my finger. Then suddenly my key shaped finger morphed back into my regular index finger. I jumped off the couch in shock. How was I doing this? I needed a drink. I went to the fridge and got out a can of Mountain Dew. I opened the freezer and got out a burrito and put it in the microwave. I picked up a large metal spoon that was lying on the counter. I looked at my reflection with depression. All I wanted at that moment was to disappear, so that no one could see my like this. Then I looked down at my hand, except I only saw half of my hand, the other half was fused with the spoon. I jumped at the sight of this. My hand kept fusing with the spoon. I was scared, but I tried to calm myself down. By now my hand had completely fused with the spoon. I tried thinking of a way to reverse this. The only thing that I could think of was my hand. Then suddenly my hand and the spoon separated. I did it. I took the burrito out of the microwave and ate it. Once I was done I sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV. The news was showing pictures of the meteor. There were police, firemen, and news crews all around it. I was thinking of all the things that has happened to me in the past couple of hour. First my skin turn's to metal, then I am super strong, then my finger morphed into a key, and then my hand fused with a spoon. I looked down my hand. I pictured in my mind the blade of a sword, and then suddenly my hand morphed into one. Then I thought of my hand and the sword morphed back into my hand. I then walked over to my fridge. I grabbed both sides and pulled up. It felt like I was picking up a ten pound book. I put it back down and I walked over to my front door. The door was made of metal. I put my back to it and thought about my disappearing, and then my whole body was fusing with the door. The only thing left of me was my head that looked like it had been molded onto the door. Then I pictured myself and my body unfused with the door. This was pretty cool. I spent the whole night practicing with all of my new skills. I also learned that I could morph any metal object into anything else that is made of metal. I was walking to my room when I noticed the family picture on the wall. It was me, and my parents. I looked normal in the photo. I wanted to be normal again. Then I looked down at my hand and it was normal. No metal skin. I ran to the bathroom mirror and sure enough my face was back to normal. It was unbelievable. I thought about it for a minute, and I then pictured myself with my metal skin. Then right before my eyes my skin turned back into metal. I then pictured my normal self and my skin changed back. This was so unbelievable cool. I changed myself back into my metal form. I went back into the kitchen and I saw a knife. I thought that if my skin was made of metal, then I knife could not hurt me. I picked it up and lightly jabbed it into my stomach. Nothing happened. Not a scratch. I was invincible. I then thought of what I could do with my new powers. Then it hit me. Revenge. I could get back at all of the people who ruined my life. They were all going to pay. I changed back into my normal form, grabbed my hoodie, and left the apartment. I walked down to the Metro North station. Before I got there I changed into my metal form and put my hood over my head. When I arrived at the station the whole gang was there. They saw me and knew who I was. A few of them pulled out guns and started shooting at me. The bullets just bounced off of me. They were all looking confused. I pulled down my hood and the entire gang jumped in shock at my appearance. One of the gang members ran at me with his fist out. He swung at me and it hit me right in the face. It didn't hurt one bit. I grabbed his and threw him at the wall hard. He hit the wall and fell to the ground, not moving. Then most of the gang ran at me. One by one I picked them off until there was only one left. The last member tried to run. I jumped at him only to find that I had jumped halfway down the street. Did I just fly? I didn't care at the moment. The last gang member stop right in front of me and he turned and tried to run the other way. I grabbed him and threw him against the ground hard. I knelt down and he asked me what I was. I told him to call me Metalmorph. I punched him in the face and he stopped moving. I looked around at all of the Train Gang members on the ground. They had finally gotten what they deserved. I walked over to a nearby alley. I thought about earlier and how far I had jumped. I looked up to the top of the alley. I knelt down and then jumped up as high as I could. I flew to the top of the alley and beyond. I was about fifty feet above the top of the alley. When I started falling back down I started screaming in fear. Then I stopped falling. I was just floating in the sky. My fear turned into relief. I then tried moving and now I was soaring through the sky. I was actually flying. This was beyond cool. I flew out of Harlem and all the way to Times Square. I flew as fast as I could all around the city. I flew all the way to the top of Trump Towers. I stood on the ledge and I jumped. I was freefalling. I heard people screaming at the sight of me falling. When I was getting close to the ground I flew off. I flew around the city for the rest of the night. At around 9:00 in the morning I was feeling pretty hungry. I flew into an alley next to Grand Central Station. I changed back into my normal form. I walked out of the alley and down the street. I found a Café Metro at the corner. I walked inside and went to the counter. I ordered a ham and cheese omelet and a coffee. I soon got my food and went to sit at a table. As I was eating I looked at the table in front of me and I nearly choked. Sitting at the table was the cop that helped frame my mom. He got up and left the store. I quickly finished my food and followed him out. I followed him carefully for several blocks. He then went into an alley. I looked around and I saw an alley across the street. I hurried over to it and I changed into my metal form. I then jumped to the top of the alley. I then flew across the street to the top of the other alley. I looked down and I saw the cop talking to another person. I waited for them to finish so that I could make my move. Finally the other man left the alley and the cop was all alone. He was just standing there giving me a perfect chance. I jumped down and landed in front of the cop. He looked at me and tried to run away. But I caught him and grabbed him by his shirt collar. I then flew up still holding on to him. We flew to the top of the Chrysler Building. I landed on the ledge and held him over the side. He begged for me to spare him. I was laughing when I let him go. I watched him as he fell down into the street. I saw his body crash into a passing cab. He had gotten what he deserved. I then flew back home to Harlem. When I got inside the apartment I grabbed a Vitamin Water out of the fridge and turned on the TV. On the news there were stories about the murders of the entire Train Gang and the supposed suicide of the cop. I was happy about what I had done. From that moment on I protected the city of New York from danger. Soon every person in New York knew the name Metalmorph. Note – All locations in the story are real. I am not sure if there is a deli on 128th street. I made that up.


End file.
